


Playdate

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [22]
Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, all fluff, which one of them won at mariokart is the real question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 21:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Tim and Sam have a playdate.





	Playdate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been a few days- life has been busy lately, with midterms and all. 
> 
> Either way, this thing is all fluff, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Sorry it's so short lol.

There was a knock on his door. He opened it and saw Wilford with Tim on his shoulder. A grin. 

“Hey Wilford. C’mon in.”

There was squeal as Sam flew into the room and immediately started squealing at Tim, who started chattering back in that high-pitched voice of his. 

_ “Yeah!” _

A squeal.

_ “OOh! Good idea! Mr. Wil, could you get us some cake please?” _

Wilford grinned and waved a hand, a large slice of vanilla cake appearing on a plate. That looked good.

_ “Thank you!” _

A squee. Tim amended his statement. 

_ “Sam says thank you too.” _

“You’re very welcome. Call me when they get tuckered out?”

Jack gave a thumbs up. “Can do.”

Wilford disappeared in his usual burst of pink smoke and glitter. The glitter lying on the ground slowly faded away. 

Jack clasped his hands together. “So what do you guys want to do?”

Sam squealed at Tim, who nodded. “ _ Video games sound good _ .”

“But Sam doesn’t have- nevermind. What do you guys want to play?”

Sam squealed, a different tone from normal, which Jack had learned meant he was asking a question. 

_ “Mariokart?” _

This he had to see. “Yeah, sure.”

 

\---------

 

How was he doing that?! 

Like- did he wrap his optic nerve around it or- ?????

It was like the character was playing itself almost! Was it telekinesis or something? That would make sense, and explain how he bounced everywhere but- this was giving him a headache. 

 

\-------

 

Thank god they were finally asleep. He’d texted Wilford at two AM that they were going to end up saying the night but- 

He needed some sleep. 

But whatever was in the cake that Wilford made was making him jittery. 

Ughhhh… he had so many regrets. 

He looked over to Sam and Tim, who were nestled in a blanket. Aww. He took a picture and sent it to Wilford.

Okay, that made it somewhat worth it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know how this is a fusion series? Kind of? Well, although it did grow a life of it's own, next installment actually plays around with that a bit. Finally. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and have a great day!


End file.
